La vida en Rio
by Blu Spix Writer
Summary: La historia de un guacamayo azul que vivirá grandes aventuras junto a nuevos amigos en Rio
1. Chapter 1

_Hola amigos este Fanfictión es de una versión diferente de rio espero que les guste además saben que es mejor ver la película que solo leer el guion así que les pido que traten de imaginar cómo sería…ojo algunas partes de rio las he dejado igual porque se relacionan con mi historia =)_

_**Cap.1 La vida en Minnesota**_

_(Amanece en Minnesota)_

_(Linda se levanta y Blu también)_

_(Se lavan los dientes y bajan a la tienda)_

_(Linda abre la tienda y se saluda con Blu)_

(Linda le lleva a Blu un tazón de chocolate)

Linda: Tu chocolate caliente así como te gusta.

(Blu sale de su jaula)

Blu: Esto sí que es vida…..la mezcla perfecta de chocolate y malvaviscos 1…2 ..3…4…5….SEIS mmmm….

(Se pone a tomar y en eso entra una chica con un guacamayo verde y lo deja en la mesa)

(Era una amiga de Linda y le ayudaba a tener todos los libros al día para vender)

Blu(Mente): Ahora cuanto se van a demorar la última vez se quedó a dormir y además quien es ella?

(Andrea sale de su jaula y se presenta)

Andrea: Hola me llamo Andrea

Blu: Me llamo Blu….

Andrea: Y que haces?

Blu: Leyendo….una revista y tomando mi taza de chocolate.

Andrea: AH….bueno

Blu: Se van a demorar un montón…..

Andrea: Si lo sé.

(Blu prende la computadora y se pone a ver una película y Andrea estaba viendo la tienda)

Andrea: Que miras?

Blu: Una película se llama Kick ass….creo

Andrea: AH…..puedo ver contigo.

Blu: Si bueno..

(Se ponen a ver y a comer pop corn)

(Empieza a atardecer y Blu y Andrea empiezan a jugar cartas y luego damas)

Andrea: Sabes hasta donde sé en la selva no quedan muchos guacamayos azules

Blu: Así?

Andrea: Pues si además dicen que están ocultos seguro en una tribu adentro de la selva se dice algunos ornitólogos.

Blu: No sabía pero…como sabes tú eso?

Andrea: Mi dueña a pesar de vender libros también le gusta investigar de aves y por eso se todo eso.

Blu: AH…y tu desde cuando estas con ella?

Andrea: Ella me eligió en una tienda de mascotas cuando yo era un polluelo y ella una niña y me ha cuidado desde entonces.

Blu: AH…

Andrea: Y tu?

Blu: Bueno a mi Linda en encontró en una caja porque a mí me sacaron de la selva y entonces cuando me traían para acá me caí del camión y Linda me cuido desde entonces.

Andrea: Bueno…y no extrañas a tus padres?

Blu: Cuando yo estaba en el nido nunca los vi.

Andrea: AH…..bueno perdón…..que te parece y vamos a comer algo y luego jugamos en la PC.

Blu: OK vamos

(Pasa la tarde y Andrea selva después de jugar damas con Blu)

Andrea: Chauuuuu…. (Se despide con el ala)

Blu: Chau..

Blu(Mente): Tengo que investigar sobre esa tribu perdida…

(Blu entra a investigar en la PC y busca libros del tema pero todo lo que encuentra era un reporte de avistamientos en la selva documentados)

Blu: Valla….sí que están escondidos…entonces yo debería estar ahí pero…

(Blu sale a la ventana a reflexionar de su pasado)

Blu: Quien soy y….que hago aquí?

(Blu decide ir a dormir y pensar mejor después)

(Amanece y Abren la tienda)

(Blu sale y ve unos videos en YouTube de unos supuestos guacamayos azules que estaban volando)

(Blu se quedó pensando)

(Empieza a atardecer y Blu se pone a leer un libro de guacamayos azules que había)

(La amiga de Linda entra y deja a Andrea para que este con Blu)

Andrea: Hola Blu…..que lees.

Blu: Un libro.

Andrea: AHHHhssssssss…ya sé que es un libro pero de qué?

Blu: De guacamayos azules.

Andrea: Ahhhhhhhhh…..traje una película de zombis quieres ver?

Blu: Si en un rato voy

Andrea: Ok (Vuela y empieza a preparar todo)

Blu: Y ahora donde estarán?

(Blu va a ver la película para relajarse e investigar definitivamente mañana)

(Terminan de ver y Linda les dice que ya afuera está haciendo mucho frio y que mejor se quedaban a dormir)

Andrea: Me voy a quedar a dormir?

Blu: Parece que si.

Andrea: Ah bueno.

(Blu entra y se acurruca en unas almohadas y Andrea se acurruca el sillón)

(Amanece y la amiga de Linda se va pero ve que Andrea seguía dormida y no quería despertarla)

Erika: Me puedes cuidar a Andrea por un rato luego la recojo

Linda. SI claro

(Blu despierta y toma una casa de chocolate y se pone a leer una revista)

(Andrea despierta)

Andrea: Blu….

(Blu se sorprende)

Blu: Andrea que haces aquí creí que te fuiste?

Andrea: No se creó que vendrán por mí después.

Blu: AH….ok mira escucha esto dime si las has escuchado

(Pone la canción It's a Jungle Out There ) (Recomiendo que escuchen la canción)

Andrea: claro…..You gotta stand tall….

Blu: even when you're small….

Andrea: Ponlo en altavoz.

(La canción)

Andrea: Es genial.

Blu: SI…

(Llega Erika)

Erika: Vámonos Andrea.

Andrea: OK chau…

Blu: Chauuuu.

(Blu se pone a escuchar la canción)

(En eso entra Julio a la tiendo)

Julio: Cuanto frio esta hacienda frio afuera…

Linda: Está buscando un libro?

Tulio: Que? No …..no…viaje casi 10000km buscándolo a él .(Señala a Blu)

FIN

El próximo capítulo será "El viaje" y nada….espero que les haya gustado =) La canción es de rio 2 además me gustó mucho así que decidí ponerla en el fanfiction.


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí el segundo cap esta historia la voy a actualizar cada sábado o domingo**

**_Cap.2 El gran viaje_**

_Julio: Wow…..es majestuoso…_

_Linda: eh …por qué cree eso?_

_Julio: Mira todos los datos que tenemos indican que Blu podría ser el último macho de su especie_

_Linda. …..En serio?_

_Blu: Guau…._

_Linda. Entonces doctor Monteiro…._

_Julio: No por favor solo dime Julio sabes tu mascota es muy especial cómo te dije él puede ser el último macho se su especia además hace poco encontramos una hembra así que tenemos la esperanza a de unirlos para conservar la especie_

_Blu traga saliva asustado_

_Linda: Eh….si…cuando va a venir_

_Julio: No….ella está en Brasil Blu tiene que viajar a Rio de janeiro…_

_Linda. Eh….rio…Brasil….no..no no no no sabes no voy a dejar a Blu solo me necesita._

_Tulio: Tranquila…..todo está arreglado estarás con el cuándo quieras y yo estaré con ustedes_

_Linda: Eh…..escucha se que solo haces tu trabajo pero …Blu es un poco exigente y aquí además no nos encanta viajar….Oye no sabe volar._

_Blu se queda un poco confundido y avergonzado_

_Tulio. PERO COMO NO VA A VOLAR SI ES EJEMPLAR PERFECTO….tranquila sus instintos naturales siempre afloran_

_Linda: NO…..espera…._

_Lanza a Blu y cae al suelo_

_Tulio: Es casi no pasa…._

_Linda: Blu….._

_Blu se levanta_

_Blu: Que clase de doctor eres –molesto-_

_Linda lo recoge y lo acaricia_

_Julio: No es por molestar pero está muy domesticado_

_Linda: Bien que bueno que hallas venido para hablar un poco y tirar a mi ave pero ya es tiempo de irse doctor_

_Julio: Es que…o siento mucho en serio_

_Linda lo empuja y lo saca a la calle_

_Julio: Linda es una oportunidad única_

_Linda: Buen viaje de regreso-cierra la puerta-_

_Linda: Hay Blu…._

_Julio: LINDA POR FAVOR ESCUCHAME SI NO APROVECHAMOS LA OPRTUNIDAD TODA SI ESPECIE DESAPARECERA…-Tira su tarjera por una ventana-_

_Tulio: Aunque sea piénsalo si…_

_Linda y Blu se miran…_

_Empieza a atardecer _

_Andrea llega a la casa de Blu_

_Andrea: Blu no me vas a creer Erika fue elegida para dar una entrevista en Brasil y además gane un concurso para tener comida gratis por un mes y….Blu estas escuchándome?_

_Blu. Que….ha si….si si claro_

_Andrea: Te noto un poco triste…paso algo?_

_Blu: Sabes más que triste estoy nervioso._

_Andrea: Por qué?_

_Blu: Es que me tengo que ir a Rio porque…_

_Andrea: Por qué?_

_Blu: Es una larga historia_

_Blu le empieza a contar y Andrea solo escucha._

_Blu: Además ni siquiera se volar …._

_Andrea: Vamos…si eres el único de tu especie que te queda…solo se tú mismo_

_Blu: En serio?_

_Andrea: Si además yo iré contigo porque también voy a ir a Brasil y sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo_

_Blu. Gracias_

_Los dos se abrazan y Andrea se va_

_Blu(Mente): De un día a otro mi vida cambio y ahora no sé qué es lo quedo hacer o quedarme o ir pero al menos sé que tengo una amiga sincera en quien confiar_

**_FIN_**

**_Bueno espero que les haya gustado y no se olviden de poner reviews _**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Amigos aquí el Cap.3 espero que les guste_**

**_Cap.3 La nueva oportunidad_**

_En el avión_

_Blu estaba en su jaula jugando con una Tablet esperando que aterricen mientras todos dormían…_

_Estaba jugando plantas vs zombis y en eso noto una voz que lo llamaba por su nombre_

_-Blu…_

_Blu pensando que eran fantasmas sale de su jaula con una linterna y mira arriba y era Andrea_

_-Que pasa?- dice Andrea confundida como Blu la miraba con la linterna asustado_

_-Nada dijo Blu recuperándose pero no que viajabas en otro vuelo?-_

_-Si pero Erika alcanzo a tomar este-_

_-Ah…. _

_-Oye que estabas jugando porque se escuchaba una musiquita de un juego-_

_-Ah….. Plantas vs Zombis estaba jugando en la Tablet-_

_-Ah….ok me ayudas a salir es que quiero ver como es el avión cuando todos están durmiendo además estoy muy….aburrida-_

_-Bien pero….. Ten cuidado porque las aeromozas nos pueden descubrir y entonces…..-_

_-Ok tendré cuidado-_

_Salen y empiezan a jugar a comer todo el maíz del avión y a pasear en el avión se tomaron fotos con la Tablet y la cara que puso Erika dormida y carrera quien llega más rápido al final del avión_

_-jajaja que divertido- dice Andrea_

_-si pero que horas son- dice Blu confundido y ve que los pasajeros se empiezan a despertar._

_-Rápido Andrea tenemos que volver- Blu y Andrea van corriendo por debajo de los asientos y llegan a sus jaulas y entran_

_Todos se empiezan a levantar y la aeromoza se dio cuenta que no quedaba maíz a bordo y sale medio molesta y pregunta_

_-¿QUIEN SE COMIO TODO EL MAIZ? _

_Linda se va a ver a Blu y lo encuentra durmiendo y con la panza llena_

_Linda(MENTE) = Hay Blu…eres un glotón._

_Regresa a su asiento_

_Aterrizan_

_En el aeropuerto_

_Linda se encuentra con Erika _

_-Erika creí que ibas a venir en otro vuelo- dice Linda sorprendida_

_-Yo también pero me pasaron a este por que unos pasajeros no pagaron o algo así además no te pude saludar porque subí casi a las justas y casi no abordo-_

_-Bueno suerte con tu entrevista-_

_-Gracias pero tengo un problemas traje a Andrea conmigo pero no puedo llevarla al trabajo y me da miedo dejarla sola en el hotel por favor puedes cuidarla?-_

_-Claro-_

_-Bien gracias amiga-_

_Se despide y se va en un taxi y se despide de Andrea_

_-Puede quedarse en la clínica- dice Tulio_

_-Bien- dice Linda_

_Se van en el carro a la clínica_

_-Wow…..es hermoso- dice Blu sorprendido_

_-Si…Wow….- dice Andrea igual de sorprendida que Blu_

_En eso pasa unas personas bailando y festejando_

_-Wow…...Tulio…que pasa aquí?- confundida y un poco asustada._

_-Es que llegaron a tiempo para el carnaval es una fiestón donde puedes divertirte y bailar- dice entusiasmado _

_Blu escucha y Pedro y Nico estaban cantando encima de su jaula_

_Bajan y Blu coge el diccionario pero se le cae de los nervios y dice_

_-Eh….yo….no …soy….de…..por….aquí_

_-Oye Nico es un turista- dice Pedro_

_\- Pero no pareces turista- dice Nico medio confundido_

_-Que en serio no….. no parezco- pregunta Blu confundido_

_-No pero quien es tu amiga- pregunta Pedro_

_-Hola… me llamo Andrea- dice Andrea saludando_

_Un placer dice Nico como un caballero_

_-Y que haces amigo vienes al carnaval?- pregunta Pedro_

_-Bueno en realidad…..vine a conocer a una….chica- Dice Blu_

_-Ah…una chica- dice Nico_

_-Si mira te voy a dar un consejo tu da el primer paso a las brasileñas los gustan los hombres seguros…-_

_-Si claro…..-_

_-Pero no te olvides de la pose tienes que sacar el pecho y agitar la cola- dice Pedro_

_-Pero primero tenemos que liberarte-dice Nico_

_-Si- dice Pedro mientras golpea la jaula_

_-No…no déjalo no…-_

_-Oigan chicos no tienen que liberarlo ahorita está yendo a conocerla- dice Andrea_

_-Ah bueno suerte Blu-_

_El carro avanza y se despide_

_Llegan a la clínica y los sacan de su jaula y le dan para que coma algo mientras Linda y Tulio estaban conversando_

_-Ahora si no sé qué hacer…- dice Blu_

_-Que no vas a hacer lo que te dijeron los patas- Pregunta Andrea_

_-No se tal vez tu que dices-_

_-Se tú mismo no tengas miedo-_

_-Bueno-_

_Tulio lleva a Blu y se lo da a un doctor para que lo ponga en el habitad donde estaba Perla_

_Blu nota que tenía un montón de arañazos y se asustó más_

_Entra y prenden las luces…_

**_FIN _**

**_Bueno espero que les haya gustado y no se olviden de poner reviews_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola amigos aquí el cuarto capítulo espero que les guste y por favor no se olviden de dejar reviews**

**_Cap.4 Conociendo a Perla_**

_Blu entra en el habitad artificial y empieza a observar todo medio oscuro_

_-Rayos….espero no quedar como ese medico con la cara llena de arañazos….- dice Blu en su mente mientras avanza cautelosamente.._

* * *

_Tulio enciende las luces y espera que Blu se encuentre con Perla_

_-Hola…..- dice Blu mientras caminaba ya con un poco más de confianza_

_Aparece Perla de unos arbustos y empuja a Blu al suelo_

_-Quien eres…- pregunta con desconfianza_

_-Tranquila…primero me presento….me llamo Blu….eh….azul en ingles…..y tú?_

_Perla no le responde y empieza a caminar alrededor de Blu_

_-Valla…eres igual a mí- Dice Perla sorprendida_

_-Si…..yo…-_

_-Rápido…..no hay tiempo….-_

_-Wow…para qué?-_

_-Rápido…vienes o no?-dice Perla y sale volando hacia un árbol._

_Blu va corriendo pero la pierde y confundido se sube a un árbol a orientarse.._

_-Ya…...es ahora…..-Dice Perla mirando las rejillas por donde planeaba._

_-Bien…- _

_Blu dice en su mente –No Te acobardes…no te acobardes…-_

_Se acerca a Perla eh intenta besarla…._

_-Pero….que QUE HACES?- dice Perla alejándose_

_-Nada…lo…..lo que tu querías…..solo por curiosidad que estas haciendo?-_

_-Planea encapar- Perla señala las rejillas_

_-Ah sí escapar…si….si claro justo eso era para….-_

_-CREISTE QUE NO IBAMOSA A BERSAR?¡ SI TE ACABA DO CONOCER¡-_

_-No….yo…..yo solo….-_

_Tulio activa la canción de fondo_

_Perla se queda escuchando molesta mirando a Blu_

_-Yo no tengo nada que ver con esto….pero….es un gran canción…..-_

_Perla no mira con una cara de "Es en serio?"_

_Perla se enoja y lo avienta del árbol y caen en un arbusto y cuando Perla le quería tirar un golpe y Blu lo esquiva y se tropieza y Perla se cae con pico a pico_

_Se miran y Perla lo jala a Blu desde la cola al arbusto_

_Mientras Andrea mira desde un cristal_

_-Wow…que rápido…- dice sorprendida_

* * *

_Anochece_

_Blu sale del habitad por un rato_

_-y como te fue?- pregunta Andrea aunque ya lo sabía todo_

_-Si hiciste algo inapropiado al momento de presentarte como lo solucionarías?-_

_-Bueno….primero pido perdón u nose…llévale algo de comer o algún adorno-_

_Blu coge una flor y la guarda llega linda y le hace que entre en el habitad_

_-Suerte….-dice Andrea despidiéndose-_

* * *

_Mientras en una ventana en la oscuridad estaba Pepillo observando…._

_-Ah…ahí tienen a esa ave azul….jajajaja…mejor que hoy duerma bien esta noche por que será la última de la que podrá despertar…-_

_Se va volando en la oscuridad._

**_FIN_**

**_Bueno espero que le haya gustado el próximo capítulo será "El rapto"_**


	5. Chapter 5

_Hola amigos aquí el quinto capitulo _

_Cap.5 El Rapto_

_Blu entra al habitad y ve a Perla intentando abrir las rejillas_

_-Hola….eh….que haces?-pregunta Blu con timidez_

_-Abriendo las rejillas…-Dice Perla y empieza a golpear pero no se abre_

_-Eh bueno…te…traje esto- Dice Blu casi tartamudeando_

_Perla voltea y mira la flor en su pata y baja_

_-Gracias- Dice Perla con una voz más tierna y se la pone en la cabeza cono adorno_

_-Valla.. Esto me recuerda mucho cuando estaba en la selva….libre y el aire puro..- dice perla recordando mientras Blu solo escuchaba medio embobado_

_Mientras afuera del habitad_

_Andrea estaba paseando por el lugar y ve a Pepillo abriendo la puerta y entra Fernando con una bolsa._

_-Oh no- Pensó en su mente y vuela a avisarle a Blu_

_Vuela y Ve a Blu y Perla conversando pero el cuarto estaba cerrado y ella no podía abrir la puerta _

_Ve que Pepillo se acercaba y Fernando abre la puerta _

_Andrea solo se esconde ya que no podía hacer nada y luego ve que sale con la bolsa y cierra la puerta _

_-Se están llevando a Blu quien sabe dónde y no he hecho nada por evitarlo….tengo que avisarle a Linda- se dice Andrea así misma y vuela a una ventana, intenta abrirla pero estaba cerrada_

_-Y ahora….por que la clínica está diseñada para que las aves no salgan….- se decía ella misma analizando la situación y buscando una salida._

_Después de meditar unos momentos se le ocurrió dejarle un mensaje de texto a Julio desde el celular de Linda quien dejo su celular en la clínica._

_Empieza a escribir –Julio ven a la clínica ya es una emergencia- Termina de escribir el mensaje _

_No quiso mencionar lo de Blu porque no quería que Linda se ponga triste todavía y luego espera que ellos vengan ideando un plan_

_Mientras en un restaurante de Rio Julio y Linda de lo más bien cuando a Julio de llega el mensaje_

_-Linda…..tú me enviaste este mensaje- dice Julio confundido y le muestra el celular_

_Linda lee el mensaje y se asusta ya que se acordó que su celular lo dejo en la clínica y que Blu sabia como usarlo_

_-No….mi celular está en la clínica….Y BLU ESTA ALLA…..VAMOMOS YA SEGURO PASO ALGO-dice Linda y Julio corre a pagarle al camarero y se van a la clínica-_

_En la clínica Andrea encuentra una manera de salir por una ventana floja justo cuando Julio y Linda llegan._

_-Creo que es más que obvio que se darán cuenta de la situación mejor me voy a ver dónde llevaron a Blu y luego le digo a Linda- dice Andrea en su mente era una buena amiga por lo cual solo quería que no le pase nada a Blu._

_Vuela en la oscuridad de la noche y alcanza a ver a Fernando entrando a un callejón, sin pensarlo vuela cerca de un tejado y empieza a seguirlo._

_-No pierdas la calma…pronto nos rescataran… espero- decía Blu preocupado en la jaula _

_-Sera mejor que te calmes mascota necesitamos salir de aquí- Dice Perla mirándolo fijamente a los ojos._

_-Bien pero…como vamos a salir- Dice Blu_

_Perla rasga la tela que cubría la jaula y ve que Fernando se acerca a una casa ella ya sabía que los iban a vender como aves exóticas y estaba dispuesta a todo por salir y ser libre de nuevo y empezó a recordar una técnica que vio usar a otro guacamayos que consistía en hacerse el muerto y cuando los suelten ellos se van._

_-Bien hazte el muerto pero hazlo bien si no te voy a matar entendido- Dice Perla con voz fuerte_

_-Si señor- responded Blu como burlándose pero Perla lo mira con cara de enojada y Blu se tranquiliza y se tira al suelo._

_Perla lo sigue y ambos se hacen los muertos _

_Fernando toca la puerta y Tipa y Armando le dejan pasar _

_-Ahhhhh….que sorpresa. Estas de vuelta Fernando y trajiste las aves….ven recuerdan lo que les dije de este niño-Dice Marcel_

_-Que no le vas a pagar todo lo que le prometiste-Dice Armando con voz burlona_

_-QUE NO CLARO QUE NO- responde y lo mira molesto a los ojos._

_-Que él me recuerda cuando era solo un niños muy listo y astuto…..aquí tienes niño-Marcel le entrega la mitad de lo que le prometió._

_-¿QUE? Pero solo es la mitad- Dice Fernando_

_-Ya no me molestes- Dice Marcel destapando la jaula_

_-QUE PASO- Dice Sorprendido_

_-Fernando te dije que necesitaba las aves vivas…ACASO TU CREES QUE ESTA AVE ESTA VIVA- Dice Marcel mientras sacaba a Perla de la jaula y le mostraba a Fernando. Perla le muerde el dedo a Marcel quien grita y la suelta y sus torpes secuaces al querer atraparle se chocan, Blu sin pensarlo sale de la jaula y se va corriendo hacia un cuarto que había en la casa, grande fue su sorpresa que cuando entro estaba lleno de aves atrapadas pero cuando vio una ventana se fue corriendo a ella intentando llegar pero estaba muy alto_

_-Perla estaba volando en la casa y cuando volteo a ver a la jaula Blu ya no estaba en el momento que se distrajo viendo la jaula Pepillo la atrapa por el cuello._

_-No hermosa hoy no saldrás de aquí- Dice Pepillo con una voz tenebrosa y la devuelve a la jaula_

_Tipa cierra la jaula y se da cuenta que faltaba un ave_

_-Marcel una de las aves no está- Dice Tipa_

_-Pues búsquenla no debió ir lejos- Dice Marcel con una voz fuerte y decidida_

_Perla se queda triste en la jaula y Blu se esconde detrás de unas cajas cuando Armando deja a Perla en el cuarto con las otras aves capturadas._

_Fin _

_Bueno espero que les haya gustado y no se olviden de dejar reviews :)_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola amigos aquí el sexto capítulo disfrute de la lectura :)**

**Cap. 7 Huyendo de las jaulas**

Perla estaba en la jaula buscando la manera de salir mientras Blu se escondía de Marcel y sus secuaces. Perla alcanzo a ver a Blu detrás de unas cajas Blu también la mira y le hace una mímica para que haga silencio.

-Pepillo- dice Marcel y una cacatúa blanca aparece y se posa en el hombro de Marcel y baja a buscar a Blu, Marcel y sus secuaces salen a preparar el camión para llevarse a las aves dentro de 2 días al aeropuerto y venderlas a otros países.

Andrea ve salir a Marcel y A sus secuaces y sabe que es el momento de salvar a Blu. Vuela a la ventana y ve a Perla en la jaula mirando ligeramente al suelo. Alcanza a ver a Pepillo con un palo así que supuso que no iba a ayudarla. Se puso una manera de distraerlo y vio un palo de madera en un techo cercano.

-Y ahora….tendré que enfrentarlo…..no pero todo es por mi amigo Blu- era un gran amiga ya se conocían hace mucho y solo pensaban ser amigos se tenían mucha confianza, cuando Blu llego a Minnesota su mejor amiga fue Andrea ya que también ella se crio en Minnesota con la amiga de Linda… pero ella era más salvaje pese a que se haya criado en un habiente tranquilo.

Andrea sujeta el palo y decidida entra y se para en el suelo y a unos metros estaba Pepillo

-¿Quién eres?- pregunta Pepillo medio confundido pero no asustado.

-Vengo a pedirte por favor que te vallas y dejes a mí y a Blu tranquilos….solo si estabas molestado antes- dice Andrea primero con una voz amorosa y tranquila.

-Mira….o que quieres ni quien eres pero…..te puedes ir estoy ocupado-dice Pepillo mesta vez con una voz de medio molesto. Andrea se le queda mira seria sabía que iba a cooperar

-Bien pero te reto a algo- Dice Andrea y mira alrededor buscando algo con lo que pueda engañar a Pepillo. -Ya lo tengo mira esas jaulas- dice Andrea señalando unas jaulas cercanas en el cuarto. –Quien se libere más rápido de la jaula gana- dice Andrea esperando que Pepillo caiga en la trampa. Blu sabía lo que trababa de hacer así que cautelosamente se escabullo donde Perla e intento abrir la jaula.

-Blu que haces Pepillo te va atrapar- Dice Perla medio confundida –Tranquila- Responde –Esta muy ocupado con el reto que le dio Andrea y estoy seguro que no se va poder resistir-

Pepillo con el ego por los aires y pensando que iba a ganar entra a la jaula y Andrea también y grande fue su sorpresa cuando para rece Blu y con un candado cierra la jaula

-TU…YA VERAS CUANDO ME LIBERE..- Pepillo trataba de abrir la jaula pero era inútil. Andrea sale de la jaula y lo mira con una cara diciendo –No puede ser que te la creíste-

Pero pepillo empezó a aflojar el candado con las garras. Andrea voló a ventana y Blu abrió la jaula y libero a Perla.

-Listo- dice Blu y abre la jaula –Gracias- dice Perla y Vuela a la ventana. En ese momento Pepillo abre la jaula y furioso vuela hacia a Blu. –BLU VUELA YA- le grita Perla pero Blu se queda petrificado del miedo y Andrea lo jala de un ala hasta la ventana y le va una abofeteada para que reaccionara.

-Blu reacciona YA- dice Andrea y Blu reacciona –YA estoy aquí- Responde Blu. Pepillo voló hacia las tres aves y Blu se cae de la ventana y cae en un colchón Perla vuela hacia un lado y Pepillo coge a Andrea del cuello y la estrella en un tejado cercano.

-Lo siento hermosa pero nada ve va a detener para lograr mi objetivo- dice Pepillo y la suela y vuela hacia Perla. Andrea se soba en cuelo adolorida y ve como Pepillo vuela hacia Perla.

Blu se pone de pie piensa –Cuando la vi por primera vez me comporte como un tonto…-Dice Blu y al recordar se avergüenza un poco –Pero si la salvo estaremos a salvo- Dice Blu y coge una tapa y la lanza hacia Pepillo. Blu mira emocionado esperando que le callera a Pepillo, pero el disco regreso hacia Blu y le golpea en la cara dejándolo mareado y se desmaya en el colchón.

-Jajajajajajaja- Se ríe Pepillo sin parar pero sin querer le dio tiempo a Perla para que pudiera escapar y esconderse en un techo cercano detrás de una caja.

Andrea se reí por dentro pero luego se pone seria. Vuela hacia Blu y Pepillo aparece a su lado –Lo siento pero esa ave se queda- Dice Pepillo y luego intenta agarrarle el cuello a Andrea para inmovilizarla y luego alejarla. Pero lo que él no sabía es que ella era una gran fanática de las películas y sus preferidas eran de acción. Pepillo toma su cuello y ella le golpea en el estómago y coge ve en una bolsa una espada de plástico. Sin dudarlo la coge y se pone en posición de defensa.

-BIEN HERMOSA PARECE QUE NO VAS A COOPERRAR ASI QUE SOLO ME VOY DE DESASER DE TI Y TE ARREPENTIRAS DE HABER VENIDO- dice Pepillo volando como una bala hacia Andera y esta lo golpea en el pico –AHHH, me dolió- Dice Pepillo molesto y Andrea se siente como una actriz de película de acción y empezó a asestarle golpes a Pepillo, le golpeo en el estómago haciéndole caer y luego le golpea en una de sus alas pero Pepillo cogió la espada y con la misma le golpea el pico haciéndola caer y dice –Esto no es una película- dice molesto Pepillo y cuando le iba a golpear de nuevo Perla aparece y por detrás lo golpea con una roca y lo desmaya.

Pepillo cae desmayado y Perla estira el ala a Andrea para ayudarla a levantarse. Andrea la mira y toma su ala y se levanta, ambas vuelan donde estaba Blu quien estaba dormido y diciendo entre balbuceos. –Una galleta más porfa..- Andrea se ríe y Perla lo mira con una sonrisa tierna. Deciden quedarse a dormir ahí por el frio y Andrea trae una especie de cobija y se echa a dormir a un lado del colchón Blu estaba durmiendo y Perla se echó a su lado y Blu se voltea y la abraza, Perla trata de alejarlo pero como estaba haciendo frio deja de moverlo y deja que la abrase y con una sonrisa se duerme. Andrea se le ocurre ir a buscar una colcha para ella sola y vuela hacia un tejado y Armando ve a las aves durmiendo y a Pepillo desmayado sin pensarlo llama a su amigo y recogen a Pepillo y con una bolsa vuelven a capturar a Perla y Blu y le ponen una cadena. Perla se despierta y empieza a gritar Blu con el grito se despierta y a los dos les dejan en la maletera de un auto.

Andrea regresa con una manta y ve al carro arrancar y una pluma azul estaba en el suelo.

-No puede ser- Dice Andrea en su mente viendo al carro alejarse y perderse en las calles y la impotencia de no poder perseguirlo porque tenía mucho frio.

**Fin**

**Bueno espero que hayan disfrutado de la historia, no se olviden de dejar reviews y…..ahora que Perla y Blu fueron capturados de nuevo como se salvaran de esta.. .Averígüenlo en el siguiente capítulo "Otra vez no"**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola a todos espero que estén muy bien aquí estoy de nuevo con el séptimo capítulo disfrute la lectura.**

* * *

**Cap.7 "Otra vez no"**

Perla esta vez no intentaba escapar sabía que era imposible lo único que hizo fue acomodarse en la jaula. Blu se quedó muy confundido por el actuar de Perla pues ella deseaba ser libre pero ahora solo estaba deprimida sentada en la jaula. Blu se acerca y también se acomoda a su lado.

-Que haces- dice Perla aun triste

-Yo te pregunto lo mismo- dice Blu –Por qué no me ayudas a abrir la jaula y así ser libres por fin-

Perla no responde simplemente se queda mirando el suelo. Blu se pone de pie y continúa intentando abrir la jaula dando golpes al seguro.

-Vamos. Rómpete- decía Blu mientras le daba golpes al seguro de la jaula. De repente el auto se detiene y Blu temeroso deja de golpear y se apega en los barrotes de la jaula, asustado pues no sabía que iba a pasar.

Marcel abre la maletera del auto y saca la jaula. Un hombre vestido con terno le abre la puerta y le dice que solo él puede pasar. Marcel hace un gesto con su mano y sus secuaces se queda quietos.

Marcel entra una enorme sala llena de todos los lujos que cualquier persona se podía imaginar y sentado en un sillón estaba un señor de edad acompañado de 2 guardaespaldas.

Marcel se presenta deja la jaula en la entrada de la sala y se sienta en un sillón al frente de aquel señor con el cual empezó a hablar. Mientras Blu divisa un celular encima de una mesita donde también había unas fotos y adornos. La mesa no estaba muy lejos de echo estaba en la entrada de la sala y Blu se le ocurrió una idea.

Si lograba tener el celular podía llamar a Linda para que los ayude. Blu tenía que moverse con la jaula pero no podía hacerlo solo.

Blu se acerca a Perla y le dice

-Perla-dice con y tono firme pero amable. Perla voltea a mirarlo y responde –Que cosa-dice aun desanimada.

-¿Quieres ser libre?- dice Blu tratando de darle ánimos. Perla se queda confundida así que también decide ponerse de pie

-Pero ¿Cómo?- dice Perla.

-Ves ese celular sobre esa mesa- dice Blu señalando con el ala la mesa

-Si- responde Perla

-Si llegamos hasta haya puedo llamar a Linda para que nos rescate pero necesito el celular y no puedo mover la jaula solo-dice Blu

Perla lo único que quería era su libertad así que decide ayudar a Blu a escapar.

-Bien pero como moveremos la jaula-dice Perla ya con más ánimos.

-Tenemos que empujar la jaula al mismo tiempo-dice Blu y junto a Perla empezaron a contar

-1….2…..3...YA-dice al mismo tiempo y empuja la jaula y esta se mueve un poco hacia la mesa.

Ambos siguen así hasta que llegan y Blu estira su ala para alcanzar el teléfono

-Ya lo tienes- pregunta Perla

-Un momento- responde Blu mientras con un poco de esfuerzo logra tomar el teléfono.

-Listo- dice Blu

-Bien llama a Linda para irnos de aquí- dice Perla

En ese momento Marcel sale de la casa y un guardaespaldas toma la jaula y los lleva a un cuarto y pone la jaula rodeada de cajas de madera y se retira. El cuarto era muy oscuro y Blu temeroso se pega a un barrote de la jaula pero se acuerda del celular y lo prende.

La luz del celular iluminaba máximo 25 centímetros del celular así que Blu busco la manera de mandar el mensaje. Además de ser una habitación oscura corría un viento helado.

Blu estaba escribiendo el mensaje pero de repente se da cuenta que de nada iba a servir porque no sabía dónde exactamente estaban.

-Perla-dice Blu con un tono de desesperanza-no sé dónde exactamente, no sé dónde decirle a Linda que nos busque-

Perla al escuchar eso también sabía que no había manera de saber dónde estaban.

-No te parece que mejor pensamos mañana quiero descansar de esta locura por lo menos un par de horas-dice Perla

-Claro- dice Blu- yo también estoy cansado-

Blu apaga el celular y de nuevo todo quedo en total oscuridad Blu a ciegas se acomoda para dormir en una parte de la Jaula y luego siente que Perla se estaba acomodando a su lado

-Perla…este. Estoy aquí- dice Blu temeroso.

-Si lo sé- responde Perla

-Pero creí que te acomodarías del otro lado de la jaula- dice Blu

-Este cuarto esta helado y así no voy a poder dormir- dice Perla – disculpa si te estoy molestando pero me harías el favor de abrazarme solo para poder calentarme-dice Perla

Si no hubiese sido por la oscuridad Perla hubiera notado como Blu de había ruborizado ante la respuesta de Perla.

-Bue…eeno….creo que si-dice Blu aun ruborizado.

-Gracias, enserio-dice Perla y se acomoda a su lado. Blu rodea su cuerpo con su ala abrazándola y ella también lo abraza. Blu estaba muy confundido por la situación pero con una sonrisa cerro sus ojos y se quedó dormido.

Mientras a las afueras de la mansión estaba Andrea con los parpados que le pesaban y con ganas de querer dormir pero había seguido al auto con todas sus fuerzas y ahora su objetivo principal era rescatar su mejor amigo.

* * *

**Fin**

**Bueno amigos hasta aquí el capitulo**

**¿Lograra Andrea rescatara Blu y Perla? lo sabrán en el siguiente capítulo "El rescate emplumado"**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola todos bueno aquí el siguiente capítulo del fic disfruten la lectura**

* * *

**Cap.8 El rescate emplumado**

El sol empezaba a salir en el horizonte y todos empezaban a levantarse de sus camas. Andrea abrió lentamente sus ojos y luego bostezo, se levanta quitándose la manta con la que durmió en el techo de aquella mansión para rescatar a Blu y Perla.

Andrea entra a la mansión por unas rejillas que estaban en un cuarto lleno de cajas de madera donde muy poco entraba la luz y que a lo lejos se podía ver una puerta de metal cerrada.

Andrea sabía que no podía salir por ahí así que decidió salir de ese cuarto e ir a buscar en otro pero cuando voló hacia las rejillas diviso una jaula rodeada de cajas. Rápidamente voló hacia la jaula para ver a Blu y Perla durmiendo abrazados.

Andrea se quedó sin palabras no sabía cómo despertarlo pero tenía que hacerlo pronto para regresar con Linda y su dueña Erika.

-Blu- dice Andrea susurrando para que se despierte. Blu abre lentamente los ojos y ve a Andrea arriba de una caja que estaba junto a la jaula.

-Andrea- dice Blu emocionado eso despierta a Perla quien también abre lentamente sus ojos y ve a Blu encomiando y a Andrea buscando la manera de abrir la jaula.

Perla se pone de pie y Blu e igual ambos sin decir absolutamente nada. Andrea sabía que la única manera de abrir la jaula era sacando una caja.

-Blu tengo que sacar una caja para que puedan salir pero escúchame cuando les diga van a empujar esta parte de la jaula-dice Andrea señalando que parte era- y luego la caja va a caer es entonces cuando tenemos poco tiempo para salir porque estoy segura que escucharan el ruido y vendrán a ver qué pasa así que están listos.

Blu y Perla asienten con la cabeza al mismo tiempo y Andrea empieza a contar.

-1…2….3…AHORA- Blu y Perla empujan y la caja cae al suela haciendo un sonido que se escuchó más fuerte por el ligero eco del lugar.

-Ahora ya muévanse- dice Andrea y con un pedazo de metal pequeño que ella había conseguido le da un golpe al candando rompiéndolo. Blu abre la jaula y Andrea vual a las rejillas y cuando Perla intento volar con la que estaba encadenada Blu no le so permitía.

-Blu QUE HACES-dice Perla desesperada por salir –Vuela-

Blu triste baja la cabeza y dice –Yo…no se volar- Perla no podía comprender por qué no volaba si era un ave. Andrea se acerca dónde estaba Blu y Perla

-Blu…jamás me lo dijiste- dice Andrea

-Es que nunca salimos a volar siempre estuvimos adentro de la casa- dice Blu aun desanimado porque el escape no funcionaba por su culpa.

De repente se escucharon pasos que se acercaban al cuarto por el sonido de la caja.

Andrea rápidamente toma con su pata a Blu de un ala y Perla hace lo mismo ambas vuelan con todo su esfuerzo y llegan a las rejillas por las cual los tres escapan y caminan hasta el techo.

-Genial…estoy encadenada a un ave que no vuela ¿Cómo se supone que seré libre ahora?-dice Perla medio molesta.

-Tranquila solo tenemos que cortar la cadena luego tú serás libre- dice Andrea.

Blu aún no decía ni una sola palabra y Andrea buscaba con que romper la cadena. Andrea se da por vencido pues no había nada con que romper la cadena.

Los tres fueron avanzando hacia el centro de la cuidad de techo en techo hasta que llegaron a un mercado. Los tres estaban hambrientos porque no había comido nada un buen tiempo.

Los tres deciden bajar de los techos y entran debajo de una mesa y Andrea les dice que esperen aquí que ella les va a buscar fruta para comer.

-Voy a buscar un mango- dice Perla y camina para salir de la mesa

-Pero Andrea dijo que nos quedáramos aquí-dice Blu.

-Solo voy a buscar un mango- dice Perla –Lo siento pero vas a tener que seguirme o te da miedo mascota-

Blu no dice nada pero si estaba un poco molesto por que Perla le decía mascota. Ambos salen y Perla ve en una caja un mango que brillaba por el sol. Perla camina rápido hacia el mango, lo coge delicadamente con las alas y empieza a comerlo delicadamente como toda hembra.

Perla noto que Blu estaba de hambre y estaba de hambre así que con un cuchillo cercano partió un pedazo de Fruta y se la entrega.

-Blu toma creo te gustaría comer un poco de fruta-dice Perla entregándole parte del mango.

Paso un rato y ambos habían terminado de comer y llega Andrea medio molesta

-Que no les dije que esperaran-dice Andrea

-Solo fuimos a comer un mango-dice Perla

-Dichosos, porque yo pude conseguir nada-dice Andrea.

-Pero porque tardaste-dice Blu

-Bueno mientras buscaba fruta conocí a dos aves un canario llamado Nico y otra ave llamada Pedro y ambos decían que te conocían-dice Andrea.

Blu se queda asombrado y Andrea nota que ellos se estaban acercando así que las llamas agitando su ala para que la vengan.

Pedro y Nico se posan cerca de Blu ambos se quedan sorprendidos porque estaba junto con Perla.

-Que no es el ave de la jaula- dice Pedro

-Parece que puso en práctica nuestros consejos- dice Nico

-Estaba encerrado y ahora con un ave hermosa wow te envidio-dice Pedro.

-No no es lo que creen solo estamos umm…. Encadenados-dice Blu

-Tranquilo no te estoy juzgando-dice Nico

-Es un casanova-dice Pedro.

-Claro que si-dice Nico.

Andrea les explica que buscan la manera de romper la cadena para que ambos puedan ser libres. Y Nico y Pedro les dicen que mañana vendrán con un amigo que les ayudaría con su problema ya que conoce a casi todos en Rio y tal vez conocería a alguien que pueda romper la cadena.

-Bien esperemos hasta mañana van a venir con un amigo que conoce a alguien que les va a poder ayudar con la cadena-dice Andrea.

-Bien pero ahora tenemos que buscar un lugar donde pasar la noche-dice Perla.

-Si ya se ya está oscureciendo caminamos toda la mañana y parte de la tarde y necesitamos descansar-dice Andrea

Los tres caminan hasta que Perla decide ir la selva cerca de la ciudad para pasar la noche mientras Blu decide ir edificio para pasar la noche en el techo ambos caminan en direcciones contraria y la cadena se pone tensa por que no se podían separa mucho.

-Que haces Blu-dice Perla vamos a pasar la noche en la selva lejos de los humanos-

-Pero es más seguro pasar la noche en un edificio-dice Blu

-Ya haber lo siento Blu pero Perla tiene razón debemos estar lo más alejados de la cuidad porque seguro nos pueden estar buscando además ustedes son los últimos guacamayos azules de la tierra no lo olviden-dice Andrea y los tres se dirigen a la selva.

Ya era de noche tenían un hermoso cielo estrellado mientras buscaban un lugar para pasar la noche. Blu caminaba muy asustado mientras oía todos los sonidos de la selva.

-Puedes apurarte por favor- Dice Perla

-Si…si –dice Blu aun asustado mientras ambos caminaban entre arbustos y árboles en la selva.

Andrea estaba muy cansada así que loes tres se detienen en un árbol y dice

-Amigos yo… - bosteza por lo cansada que estaba –en este árbol hay espacio para un ave, lo siento pero tendrán que buscar otro lugar para dormir voy a marcar este árbol para que me puedan encontrar mañana ¿Deacuerdo?-dice Andrea.

Ambos asienten con la cabeza y Andrea vuela a acostarse en una de las ramas del árbol ya que no era un árbol hueco para que sirva como nido.

Blu y Perla siguen caminando en la selva hasta que Perla divisa un árbol que podía servir como nido

-Mira Blu- dice Perla señalando el árbol –puede servir como nido para pasar la noche-

-Que…no…no- dice Blu –No voy a dormir hay debe haber un montón de insectos y arañas y…-

-Haber ves otro lugar en el cual podemos pasar la noche- dice Perla.

Blu empieza a ver a su alrededor buscando algo hecho por el hombre hasta que lo lejos ve un mirador

-Oye que tal haya- dice Blu señalando con su ala el mirador que estaba un poco lejos del lugar.

Blu y Perla empiezan a caminar hasta el mirador

-Oye Blu- dice Perla tratando de entablar una conversación

-Si- responde Blu

-Quería preguntarte…¿Por qué no puedes volar?-dice Perla

-Bueno yo…solo no sé cómo-dice Blu

-Pero nunca intentaste tomar vuelo y despegar-dice Perla

-Si lo intente pero….digamos que no llegue a despegar-dice Blu

Blu y Perla seguían caminado conversando de sus vidas todas la cosas que les habían sucedido antes que ambos se encuentre hasta que llegaron al mirador

-Las damas primero- dice Blu cediéndole el paso a Perla

-Pero como a volar y no a poder seguirme- dice Perla.

Blu camino hasta la base del mirador

-Perla tú crees que puedas trepar para que te pueda seguir el paso-dice Blu

Perla se acerca a la otra base para empezar escalar y ve como Blu empezaba a escalar y solo imitaba sus movimientos para poder subir. A Perla le costaba más trabajo que Blu ya que ella estaba acostumbrada a volar.

Después de un par de tropiezos ambos lograron subir a la plataforma del techo.

-Por fin- dice Perla

-Si al fin llegamos- dice Blu

-Wow….que hermosa vista- dice Perla

Ambos se quedaron un rato contemplando la selva iluminada por la luz de la luna y la cuidad a lo lejos.

-Blu yo ya me voy a dormir-dice Perla acomodándose para dormir en un lado de la plataforma.

Blu había viajado para asegurar la continuidad de su especie al principio no estaba del todo seguro que iba a suceder pero entre más conocía Perla más se enamoraba más de ella era su única oportunidad de asentar cabeza y no iba a dejarla ir.

Blu se acomoda a lado de Perla y rodea su cuerpo con su ala cubriéndola del frio

-Blu…¿Qué haces?-dice Perla algo nerviosa pero también emocionada porque Blu tomaba la iniciativa.

-Está haciendo frio…y….yo no quiero que te enfermes- dice Blu con una voz tierna.

Perla con una sonrisa se acerca a Blu y le da un beso en la mejilla y se acomoda para dormir. Blu con una sonrisa se acomoda a su lado y ambos se quedan profundamente dormidos.

Esa misma noche en la casa de Marcel.

Los tres estaban viendo televisión y tocaron la puerta y Marcel ve por la ventana y era un guardaespaldas del hombre al que le habían vendido los guacamayos azules.

-Señor Marcel- dice el guardaespaldas.

-Si…¿Qué sucede?- dice Marcel confundido.

-Las aves escaparon y es tu responsabilidad que estén en nuestras casas antes del carnaval- dice el guardaespaldas.

-Pero…no es mi responsabilidad- dice Marcel.

-Mira parece que no entiendes tu nos traes la aves a nosotros y nosotros las vendemos así que quiero esas aves antes del carnaval porque si están para esa fecha te aseguro que no hundimos y ten por seguro que tú también te hundirás- dice el guardaespaldas y cierra la puerta con fuerza.

Marcel se queda muy sorprendido por lo que acababa de pasar y luego llama pepillo

-Pepillo sé que no pudiste contener a esas aves cuando estaban encerradas en nuestra casa pero ahora tienes la oportunidad de reivindicarte y traerme de nuevo esas aves y por favor has un esfuerzo de traerlas vivas-dice Marcel abriendo la ventana y Pepillo lleno de ira vuela en busca de Blu y Perla.

* * *

**Fin **

**Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo ¿Lograra Pepillo encontrar a Blu y Perla? averígüenlo en el siguiente capítulo "Conociendo Rio" **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola.. Aquí les dejo el noveno capítulo espero les guste **

**Cap.9 Conociendo Rio**

* * *

El sol empezaba a salir y todos en la ciudad de Rio empezaban a levantarse todos emocionados por que se acercaba el carnaval. Blu y Perla se levantaban para buscar a Andrea quien estaba en un árbol cercano. Juntos bajaron del mirador y caminaron hasta el árbol marcado.

-Y ahora como le avisamos a Andrea que estamos aquí abajo- dice Perla.

Blu se quedó pensando y luego miro hacia el cielo y había una rama que tocaba el árbol donde estaba Andrea.

-Mira ese árbol, si logramos subir podremos avisarle a Andrea que ya estamos aquí- dice Blu señalando el árbol y señalando la rama por la cual debían caminar para llamar a Andrea.

-Pero…como vamos a subir-dice Perla confundida.

Blu no tenía idea como subir pero para su suerte Andrea se levanta y los ve a los 2 esperando. Andrea sale del árbol y baja donde estaban ellos.

-Y bueno…listos para irnos-dice Andrea y ambos asienten con la cabeza al mismo tiempo.

Los tres caminan de vuelta a la cuidad y llegaron al mercado de frutas donde esperaban a Nico y Pedro. Perla se siente un poco insegura por estar cerca de lo humanos y se oculta debajo de una mesa jalando a Blu con ella.

-Oye…Perla….¿Qué haces?- dice Blu confundido mientras era ligeramente arrastrado por Perla por la cadena que los unía.

-No me siento segura con tantos humanos cerca- dice Perla mientras entra debajo de la mesa y se sienta en el suelo.

Blu también entra con ella ya que la cadena no le permitía estar muy lejos de Perla así que también se sentó a lado de Perla. Andrea se quedó afuera esperando.

-Oye….por qué te sientes tan insegura cerca de los humanos- pregunta Blu con un poco de timidez como era natural en él.

-Yo lo perdí todo gracias a ellos-dice Perla triste –mi hogar mi familia…todo-

-Pero…no todos son malos-dice Blu

-Yo lo único que quiero es volver a ser libre en la selva lejos de ellos- dice Perla.

Blu se queda callado y solo sigue esperando hasta que Andrea les de la señal para salir. No muy lejos de ahí Pepillo estaba surcando los cielos de Rio en busca de la pareja azul hasta que por el rabillo del ojo divisa a Andrea que estaba hablando con Nico, Pedro y un tucán llamado Rafael.

Pepillo se posa sobre un tejado para ver mejor y empieza a planear su estrategia para capturarlos a todo ya que él sabía muy bien que si Andrea estaba ahí Blu y Perla no deberían estar lejos.

Andrea mueve el mantel que cubría la mesa donde estaba oculto Blu y Perla y ambos salen.

-Bueno les presento a Rafael nuestro amigo tucán nos llevara donde Luis para romper la cadena-dice Andrea y los tres se saludan.

-Pero como a ir donde Luis- pregunta Andrea.

-Luis siempre está durmiendo a esta hora pero ya es hora del siguiente nivel- dice Nico.

-Pero…no deberíamos ir avanzando para cuando Luis despierte ya estemos haya- dice Blu.

-Tranquilo Blu..no te angusties tenemos todo el día es hora de mover las plumas- dice Pedro Tomando a Blu del ala y empujándolo hacia la fiesta.

-No….no..no-dice Blu

Rafael los lleva a dos diciendo –Tranquilos tortolitos están en Rio tiene que disfrutarlo-

Todos entran a una fiesta que era unas cajas apiladas unas sobre otra como un estadio

Todo cubierto con una manta.

-Wow- dice Blu asombrado por la iluminación del lugar y las aves bailando.

-Todo mundo ponga atención- dice Nico bajando el volumen – Rafael trajo a unos amigos que no son de aquí vamos a mostrarles algo de amor por que no creo que salgan mucho.

Una luz los ilumina una luz y Nico y pedro suben a escenario y comienza la fiesta.

(Cancion Hot Wings (I Wanna Party))

Nico: I want to party

I want to samba

I want to party

I want to samba

I want to party

And live my life (Pedro: live my life)

I want to party (party)

And fly

Imma fly, fly just like a bird

(But you are a bird! )

Oh yeah, you're right,

So let me fly just like a rocket, then (ok)

Fly so high where I need to come down for oxygen

Cause once we start it, baby, ain't no ain't no stoppin' then

Blu empezaba a sentir el ritmo moviendo su pata al compás de la canción

Cause I just want to live my life, and party

All I want is to be free, and rock my body

Ain't nowhere around the world that I want to live my life

In Rio

Cause in Rio

In Rio, I realize

I want to party (party)

I want to samba (party)

I want to party (party)

And fly

Pedro: I'm that samba, samba

Master, master, master

Master, master

Perla empieza a bailar junto a Blu.

-Oye le gustas- dice Rafael

-Que-dice Blu –si algo me he dado cuenta en todo este tiempo es que no quiere nada conmigo-

-Pero si no lo intentas nunca lo sabrás solo se tú mismo adelante-dice Rafael empujándolo donde Perla.

Blu termina al lado de Perla y esta animada por la música le da un golpecito a Blu animándolo a bailar. Blu cambia su cara de miedo y junto al compás de Perla empezar a seguir sus movimientos.

Nico: I want to party (party)

I want to samba (party)

I want to party (party)

I want to samba (party)

I want to party (party)

And live my life (live my life)

I want to party (party)

And fly…

Blu y Perla bailando cada vez más juntos y emocionados Perla vuela a pocos metros de Blu cantando el final de la canción. Fue en ese momento que los latidos de Blu empezaron a acelerar

Perla termina de cantar y se posa en el suelo a su lado y ambos con una gran sonrisa.

Blu se acerca lentamente a Perla sin miedo porque ella hacia lo mismo. Ambos se juntaron hasta que sentían la respiración del otro.

De repente lo que cubría las cajas que servía como techo se cae y todos quedan a la luz.

Pepillo y un grupo de monos habían rodeado el lugar.

-Ahora si no tienen donde huir- dice Pepillo.

Blu se pone delante de Perla para que no la lastimen. Andrea no podía pelear con tantos monos.

-Ustedes los azules acérquense- dice el líder de los monos.

-Claro que no- dice Blu.

-Tranquilos ya no es necesario hacer tanto alboroto-dice Rafael –Todos somos amigos-

-Mejor cállate narizón- dice el mono en tono burlón.

-Si te metes con uno te metes con todos- dice molesto nicho y todas las aves se preparan para pelear.

-AVES CONTRA MONOS- grita Pedro y todos empiezan a pelear. Pepillo aprovecha el desorden y va en bus de Blu y Perla.

Blu y Perla aprovechan para huir y pepillo volando como una águila coge la cadena que los unía y vuela hacia la casa de Marcel.

-SUELTAME YA- gritaba Perla mientras Blu intentaba golpearle para que los suelte.

Pepillo volaba cada vez más rápido y Andrea se quita se encima a los monos de encima y vuela donde estaba pepillo y le da un golpe en el estómago como un puñete cerrando como un puño los de dedos de su pata para que el golpe duela más.

Pepillo de dolor suelta a Blu y Perla pero Andrea había calculado que Blu y Perla caerían sobre el tranvía.

Pepillo se queja del dolor y luego úrico vuela hacia Perla dispuesto a hacerle una herida para que no pueda volar y que sea más fácil llevárselos.

Perla petrificada del miedo viendo como pepillo volaba hacia ella con las garras en alto pero en el último segundo Blu interfiere en el ataque y Pepillo rasga el ala de Blu haciéndolo caer al suelo.

Perla preocupada camina al lado de Blu quien estaba en el suelo.

-Blu …Blu tranquilo mira estas bien – dice Perla

-Tranquila solo es una herida- dice Blu.

-pero…por qué lo hiciste-dice Perla.

-No podía dejar que te lastime -dice Blu.

Pepillo mira a Perla

-Ah que lindo las ultima pareja de guacamayos- dice Pepillo.

Pero Andrea lo vuelve a golpear haciendo caer y se queda enredado entre los cables del tranvía.

-Tenemos que ir a una farmacia- dice Andrea.

-No tranquila ya sanara- decía Blu aun adolorido cubriendo su herida con su ala sana.

-Bien este tranvía para por el taller de Luis así que solo podemos esperar-dice Nico.

Blu se sienta en frente del tranvía mirando el atardecer y Perla a su lado.

-Gracias-dice Perla abrazando a Blu fuertemente.

El tranvía seguía su camino y ahora todos iban donde Luis.

* * *

**Fin**

**Hasta aquí en el capítulo espero les haya gustado .. Llegaran Blu y Perla su destino y serán libres?**

**Averígüenlo en el siguiente capítulo " El mejor carnaval de mi vida"**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola a todos aquí el siguiente capítulo de esta versión de Rio espero les guste **

**Cap.10 El mejor carnaval de mi vida**

* * *

Era un hermoso atardecer y Blu estaba sentado junto a Perla en frente del tranvía mientras los demás estaban atrás conversando.

-"Oye Blu"- dice Andrea acercándose donde estaba Blu –"Como vamos a ubicar a Linda cuando te quitemos la cadena"

-"Ahhh… no se"- dice Blu.

-"Cuando sea libre buscamos un teléfono y llamamos a la clínica"- dice Andrea

-"Pero….sabes el número de la clínica"- dice Blu.

-"Claro….pero nunca creí que fuera necesario aprendérmelo hasta ahora"- dice Andrea.

Andrea se retira y deja a los dos tortolitos solos. Perla estaba un poco confundida porque por primera vez se sentía segura a lado de Blu.

Después de un rato el tranvía se acerca al taller de Luis y todos se preparan para bajar.

Todos bajan del tranvía con cuidado y caminan hacia el taller de Luis. Rafael abre la puerta y todos entran al taller con un poco de miedo.

Entran al taller que era medio tétrico sin luz Perla se apega a Blu porque sentía un poco de miedo y sentía que algo los estaba observando.

-"Que pasa Perla"- dice Blu al ver que Perla se le apegaba.

-"Es que siento que algo nos observa"- dice Perla.

Blu mira alrededor y solo ve carros abandonados y herramientas oxidadas.

-"Yo no veo nada"-dice Blu.

Rafael estaba volando por todos lados pero no encontraba a Luis. Nico y Pedro también ayudaron pero aunque volaban por todo el lugar no encontraron a Luis.

-"Oye Luis….amigo ¿Estás aquí?"- dice Rafael.

De repente Luis sale del maletero de un carro corriendo hacia Blu y Perla. Nico y Pedro volaron asustados y Luis tumba a Blu y Perla al suelo.

Ambos asustados cerraron sus ojos creyendo que era el fin pero realmente lo único que quería Luis era jugar un poco.

-"Jajaja…debieron ver sus caras cayeron redonditos"- dice Luis.

Blu y Perla miran asustados y sorprendidos ya que Luis no se los había comido pero se veía aún muy amenazante.

-Y tranquilos no se asusten yo no como ave….pero podría..- dice Luis mirando al techo pensado.

-"Oye Luis aquí estas"- dice Rafael.

-"Hola Rafi que tal "- dice Luis.

-"Espera"- dice Perla -"Luis en un buldog"-

-"Entonces tu eran quien nos estaba observando"- dice Blu.

-"Ya tranquilos solo es un juego no se estresen"- dice Luis.

-"Luis no estamos aquí para jugar…ayúdanos"- dice Rafael sosteniendo la cadena que unía a Blu y Perla.

-"Umm…. Creo que ya sé que voy a hacer"- dice Luis.

Luis los lleva a una mesa y en centro de esta estaba una cuchilla giratoria afilada que Luis había colocado.

-"Ahhh…estas seguro que no hay otra forma de romper la cadena"- dice Blu asustado.

-"Tal vez…. Pero esta es la más rápida"- dice Luis.

Blu traga salida de miedo y Perla se paraliza al ver el filo de aquella cuchilla.

-"Oye Luis haber somos los últimos de la especie tiene que haber otra forma"- dice Blu.

-"Umm….pero no les va a gustar"- dice Luis.

-"Yo creo que cualquier cosa es mejor que esto"-dice Perla.

Blu y Perla bajan de la mesa y Luis camina hacia una caja y empieza a rebuscar buscando algo tira algunas latas que no le servían mientras seguía buscando.

-"Esto no es…no….no..- decía Luis mientras buscaba.

Rafael Nico y Pedro bajan donde estaba Blu y Perla.

-"Pero por qué no usaron el método que dijo Luis- dice Rafael –"Él es un profesional"

-"Por qué queremos seguir vivos cuando nos quiten la cadena"- dice Perla.

-"Aquí estas"-dice Luis sacando de la caja un frasco muy bien tapado. Luis intenta a abrirlo pero no podía

-"Necesito alguien….que me ayude- dice Luis tratando de destaparlo.

-"Pero que quieren que hagamos Luis"- dice Blu confundido.

-"Que busquen la madera de abrir…-Luis no termino la oración por que la tapa salió volando y empezó a rebotar por todo el lugar. Rebota en los carros en las cajas que estaban adentro y rebota en una caja y de la caja cae una sierra justo a la cadena que unía a Blu y Perla.

"Todos cúbranse"- dice Luis.

La sierra cae y parte la cadena en dos. ¡Bum! suena en todo el lugar y lentamente asustado Blu y Perla voltean a ver y ven a la cadena partida y a la sierra incrustada ligeramente en el suelo.

-"Wow…bueno ahora son libres"- dice Luis acercándose a Blu y Perla y viendo la sierra asombrado.

-"Eh…..no aún tengo una parte de la cadena colgando de mi pata"- dice Perla mirando su pata.

-"Bueno el aceite de motor te puede ayudar con eso" dice Luis acercándole el frasco de aceite.

-"No lo puedo creer"- dice Perla.

Perla se va a un lado y saca un poco de aceite con su ala y lentamente lo pone alrededor de la cadena que rodeaba su pata. Blu se acerca a Perla para sacarse la cadena de su pata también.

-"Oye Perla y ahora que eres libre iras a la selva pero no vas a sentir…no se…algo sola"- dice Blu.

-"Eh…pero voy a ser libre"- dice Perla.

-"Ah…bueno..."- dice Blu.

-"Pero….si quieres te acompaño para llevarte donde linda"- dice Perla mirando a Blu –"Que dices"

-"Pero…ir hasta halla… ¿No crees que sería algo peligroso?"- dice Blu.

Perla no dice nada y coge un trapo para asearse pero ella sabía que estaría muy sola en la selva y que Blu estaría muy lejos de ella. Lo que empezó a sentir por Blu se había hecho cada vez más fuerte y hacia cualquier cosa insuficiente para no irse.

-"Oye Blu…este…no quieres que te traiga una trapo para que tú también te limpies el aceite"- dice Perla.

-"Claro"- dice Blu.

Perla fue a buscar el trapo por todo el lugar mientras Blu estaba muy triste porque sabía que Perla se iría pronto no importaba que él no quería ir a Rio pero tampoco quería alejarse de Perla.

-"Aquí está"- dice Perla entregándole el trapo limpio.

-"Gracias"- dice Blu mientras toma el trapo y se empieza a limpiar su pata.

Perla estaba triste ya que Blu había terminado y creía que se iba ir.

-"Oye Perla"- dice Blu.

-"Si"- dice Perla.

-"Fue una gran aventura y …..yo…"- Blu no termina la oración pues se avergonzó mucho al momento de decirle a Perla lo que sentía por ella.

Perla con una sonrisa porque se doy cuenta que Blu también sentía algo por ella y fue cuando Perla tomo coraje y acercándose a Blu decidida a decirle todo.

-"Oye Blu"- dice Perla y Blu voltea a verla.

-"Cuando te conocí creí que solo eras un ave más pero a medida que pasa el tiempo yo me di cuenta que…-Perla se puso muy nerviosa al expresarle todo lo que sentía a Blu.

-"¿Dónde está Blu?"- dice Andrea pero cuando se acercaba al lugar Rafael la detiene y le hace una señal para que haga silencio y le señala el lugar donde Blu y Perla estaban conversando. Andrea retrocede delicadamente y se va con los demás para ver lo que sucedía.

Perla se acerca lentamente a Blu hasta que ambos sentía la respiración del otro y ambos totalmente sonrojados mirándose fijamente a los ojos

-Perla….- dice Blu totalmente ruborizado.

-No quiero que te vallas de Rio- dice Perla.

Perla se acerca lentamente a Blu robándole un beso largo y apasionado. Después de aquel beso Blu toma la iniciativa robándole un beso a Perla. Rafael Andrea y todos lo que estaban viendo decidieron retirarse del lugar lentamente.

Todos salieron del lugar y Pepillo se acercaba lentamente a ellos, Andrea estaba tranquilo esperando que ambos salgan pero Pepillo le tapa el pico a Andrea y la arrastra hasta una jaula en un carro y el carro arranco con dirección al desfile. Rafael y los demás vieron el carro arrancar y a pepillo en el carro, voltean a ver a Andrea pero ya no estaba.

* * *

**Fin**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado y hasta el próximo capitulo**


End file.
